


creeper

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: the bandori chatfic universe(tm) [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, This is terrible, but it would not leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: aw man





	creeper

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most cursed thing ive ever written
> 
> uhhh takes place in the same au universe as the chatfic but later on bc i can't be assed to write the actual fic lmao
> 
> uhhh tell me if i should make a part 2 where everyone comes together to Actually Do It

[disaster lesbians]

 **mocacchino** : creeper

 **might be a furry** : Oh no.

 **mocacchino** : creeper

 **bottom text** : moca No

 **tsugurific** : Creeper

 **mocacchino** : creeper

 **might be a furry** : I will not stand for this.

 **mocacchino** : creeper

 **cursed** : aw man

 **tsugurific** : So we back in the mine

 **cursed** : got our pickaxe swingin from

 **dragonlord** : Side To Side

 **actual angel** : side side to side

 **might be a furry** : Why are you like this?

 **mocacchino** : you messed it up :(

 **actual angel** : hikawa-san

 **might be a furry** : Uh,

 **mocacchino** : creeper

 **cursed** : creeper

 **dragonlord** : CREEPER

 **might be a furry** : ...

 **might be a furry** : Aw man.

 **mocacchino** : :D

 **dragonlord** : so we back in the mine

 **might be a furry** : swinging our pickaxe from

 **mocacchino** : side to side

 **mocacchino** : wait thats not the lyric

 **cursed** : look at what you've done onee-chan

 **might be a furry** : Hina, I am Illiterate and I Can Not Read Words, I thought you knew this,

 **definitely a furry** : the hell is going on

 **definitely a furry** : never mind i got it

 **definitely a furry** : creeper

 **might be a furry** : Creeper

 **tsugurific** : Creeper

 **mocacchino** : creeper

 **bottom text** : aw man

 **dragonlord** : so we back in the mine

 **enderman** : hey guys

 **enderman** : wait oh no

 **dragonlord** : FUCK

 **enderman** : IM SO SORRY

 **tsugurific** : I'm sorry tomoe-chan but we have to take away your rights now

 **enderman** : rights to what???

 **tsugurific** : existing

 **enderman** : i

 **enderman** : oh

**Author's Note:**

> mocacchino - moca  
> might be a furry - sayo  
> bottom text - ran  
> tsugurific - tsugumi  
> cursed - hina  
> dragonlord - ako  
> actual angel - rinko  
> enderman - tomoe  
> definitely a furry - misaki


End file.
